Love Will Prevail
by iykagome89
Summary: Inuyasha finally tells kagome his real feelings toward her. She does the same. they have to come across a huge amount of obsticles to see if their love is true. my 1st fanfic so please don't make fun of me!
1. The Truth

REVIEW!!!!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the feudal era; Sango and Kagome are taking a bath in the hot spring. It is to their misfortune April Fool's Day. Kagome thought nothing of it introducing them to it last year. Well it was time for Kagome's payback. Inu-Yasha and Miroku are planning a big surprise. Sango can tell that they are up to no good as usual. After about an hour in the hot spring they decide to get out and get dressed. Of course Sango was expecting to pop Miroku upside the head as soon as she had gotten out. To their surprise Miroku was nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think Miroku is Kagome?" asked Sango suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact I have not seen them all day." replied Kagome questionably.

"They'll turn up soon I hope, and if he tries to grab my ass I will give him MY COMMAND!"

They both started to crack up laughing just thinking about the look on Miroku's face after the mystic bead was place on with the rest of the beads. Now whenever he thinks or does something perverted Sango says staff and it hits him upside the head.

Well back with Inu-Yasha and Miroku their plan is falling into place perfectly. It will happen right after they head from the springs.

"What do you think their face will look like after we spring this on them?" asked Miroku to Inu-Yasha curiously.

"All I know is that they will be mighty pissed and have to go take another fucking shower." That will make them pretty damn pissed at us don't you think.

"Ya we better get ready for a severe beatin."

"Naa you have to get ready for the beatin. All's I gotta preopare for is a thousand sits. And that hurts a lot worse than getting smacked upside the head with a staff. Cursed Kaede for giving Kagome that fucking necklace to throw around my neck. But I still lov..." Inu-Yasha stopped suddenly not realizing that Miroku was still listening.

"You what Inu-Yasha? Were you going to say what I think you were going to say? Were you just about to say that you love Kagome?"

"I dunno what you are talking about monk!"

"Inu-Yasha you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You need to shut up. I think you are imagining things."

"Inu-Yasha and Kagome sittin in a tree."

"Shut up you damn loud mouth."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut-up right now you stupid monk before I rip off your head and spit down your throat!"

Miroku shut his mouth instantly. He knew not to mess around with Inu-Yasha when his face had two tiger stripes, one down each cheek. Last time he had he didn't sleep for a week because Inu-Yasha threatened to get him when he least expected it. And then after a week when Miroku had finally gotten to sleep Inu-Yasha got him so bad it wasn't even funny.

"Ok now back to the plan Miroku. We have the water ready to soak them, the flour ready to pour, the honey to get the sticky, and last but not least the chicken feathers. That's it right?"

"Ya I think so. Now comes my part."

Back at the Springs

"You know Kagome that it is a little quiet around here."

"I know. A little too quiet if you ask me."

Then suddenly came Miroku sneaking up on them. Moving ever so carefully. Then all of the sudden there is a crack. The sound of the twig breaking as Miroku had stepped on it was just enough to raise the girl's suspicion even more. All of the sudden Sango and Kagome jumped out hurriedly put on their clothes and got out. They saw the monk now with a terrified look on his face. He knows he had disrupted them. He took off running. Sango and Kagome hot on his trail.

"Now!" Screamed Miroku

All of the sudden here comes water and soaks them. Then here comes the flour making them as white as a ghost. 3 seconds later is the massive amount of honey. Making every last bit of them sticky. Then finally the feathers they stood there looking like huge chickens.

"APRIL FOOL'S!!!!" yelled Inu-Yasha and Miroku .

"You leech!" screamed Sango to Miroku.

"You half-breed!" howled Kagome at Inu-Yasha.

"Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit."

"Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff, Staff!"

After Kagome and Sango said their commands about a thousand more times they ran off crying. Inu-Yasha and Miroku not realizing what they had done until it was too late they had made Kagome and Sango cry. They ran to the well in which they had discovered that they could take people with them. They chanted the first three lines of the song Change the World. Then took a giant leap into the well. They ran inside of Kagome house and went to Kagome large hot tub sized bath. They filled it up and sat down and started washing up while talking about how ignorant guys are. After about an hour they got dressed and sat on the bed for a while.

Feudal Era

"I feel so stupid. I had making Kagome cry like that."

"I know same thing here. I can't stand to make Sango cry either."

"Hey monk I gotta idea. I'm gonna go to Kagome's time and have Sango come here and I'll stay there with Kagome. K. Just wait."

Kagome's Time

"Sango Miroku wants you to come back to the feudal era. He needs to talk to you."

"Kagome, I'll talk to ya later. Bye girl."

"Teach him a lesson he will not yet forget." Whispered Kagome.

"No problem Kag." And with that she went back to the feudal era.

"Kagome I'm really really really really really sorry for what I did. I have something really important to tell you. I, uh, um, Love you so much. I know I act like a hard ass at times but I don't mean to. It is the way I protect my pride."

Kagome just stared there taken aback by this and just stared at him.


	2. Long Hidden Love

_Hey don't 4get to review!!!

* * *

_

The awkward silence freaked Inu-Yasha out so bad. He thought he said something wrong. Not only that but also very offensive.

"Kagome, are you there? Did you hear what I said?"

"Inu... Inu-Yasha, are you telling me the truth? Do you love me for me or because I am Kikyo's reincarnation? I swear by all that is holy if you are playing me like a fool I will never talk to you again!"

"Kagome, I love you for who you are. I don't care about Kikyo. I have felt nothing but pure hatred for her since she pinned me to that tree in an inchanted sleep. And ever since I met you I knew that there was something special about you. Yes I admit at first I despised of you because you has a hint of Kikyo in your smell. But now that I have taken the time to notice it was just the stench of hatred in the air. You smell sweeter than the sweetest flower. And I will love nobody but you. That promise I will take with me to my grave. But Kagome I have a question for you."

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?"

"Do you love me as I love you?"

"Oh Inu-Yasha ." then Kagome just leaped into a warm, very embraced hug. "Yes Inu-Yasha I do love you. I love you like a bear loves honey. I love you like nothing else I have ever loved before."

Then Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome closer. Their faces against each other their lips meeting. Their lips are touching Inu-Yasha askes for permission to enter by running his tongue across her lips. She allowed him entrance. She parted her lips and started to search his mouth. Running her tongue around it. Soon they separated for air and then started to kiss again. After about ten minutes they stopped.

Inu-Yasha then asked "Kagome where is your family at?"

She smiled and replied "They went out of town for three weeks to go to my great aunt's brother-in-law's house to visit their new baby.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened at the thought of 'babies'. He then looked at Kagome with a serious face and asked "Kagome, I want a pup. Will you have my puppies and be my mate?"

"Oh Inu-Yasha!! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!!!"

They then through themselves into an embracive hug and a long kiss.

Feudal Era

Sango has just arrived in the feudal era still flaming with fury at Miroku. He should have known better than to piss her off on this day.

"YOU LEACHOUS MONK!!!"

"Sango I am so sorry. We were just having a little fun. I mean c'mon it's April Fool's Day. It was just a joke nobody was suppose to get hurt. Especially not you. I would never hurt you on purpose and that comes from the bottom of my heart. Please forgive me."

Then Sango had noticed a small lump on Miroku's head. "Miroku what is that. Where is it from?"

Miroku noticing what she is talking about covered the lump. "It's nothing. Nothing at all. Just forget about it."

"Miroku."

He looked into her eyes. He knew that he couldn't lie to someone that he had loved so much. "Let's just say who ever knew that a single little bead could do so much."

A tear came to her eyes realizing just what she had done. "Oh Miroku! I am so sorry. Will you for give me? I just got so furious with you and Inu-Yasha. Sometimes you are just so..."

She got cut off when Miroku said, "Sweet, beautiful, love of my life, I forgive you. You know that you are too amazingly gorgeous to stay mad at for a long time. I can't bare to stay mad at you for a minute."

"Oh, Miroku, I love you so much."

They then went into a deep kiss. They were searching and searching until the kiss was broken.

"Miroku, do you wanna come and take a bath with me in the springs?"

Miroku's eyes shone like gold at the thought of this. "I'd... I'd...I'd Lo... love to Sango."

They then were at the hot springs. There they had a night of passion.

Kagome's Time

Meanwhile the heat was firing up at Kagome's house. After making up and confessing true feelings, Kagome accepts to be Inu-Yasha's mate. Then Inu-Yasha popped up and said "Kagome, I'm starving."

"Ok then I will go cook some ramen."

"Na."

"Some pizza?"

"No, you misunderstood me."

"What do you mean Inu-Yasha?"

"I'm not hungry for food. I'm starving for you Kagome." Inu-Yasha said while diving for another deep kiss. (Very naughty hanyou )

They then lay on the bed. Inu-Yasha was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. before they knew it they were both naked and having the best night of their lives.

* * *

Hey review review review review please!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Weird Feeling

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW THANX!!!

The next morning they felt closer than they both have before in their entire lives.

"Inu-Yasha good morning."

"Same to you sweet thang. So what's for breakfast?"

"How about some cereal?"

"What is this cereal thing?"

"I'll show you."

Then Kagome made some cereal for her and Inu-Yasha.

"Mmmm this is pretty good."

"Well you should know by now that almost all food in my time is good. Except for things like anchovies and brussel sprouts. They are just putrid!"

"Oh you mean that green stuff your mama made my first night here from the feudal era?"

"Ya that was sickening weren't it?"

"Mmhhmm. I thought that taste would never go away! And I don't think that is was your mom's cooking Kagome. If I did offend you or her I didn't mean it."

"Ohh. Inu-Yasha you are so sweet!" _(A/n: right about now Inu-Yasha would be blushing.)_

"Ok Kagome I get the picture can I have my head back now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry. Oh and you know something?"

"What?"

"You have the cutest little ears I have ever seen. 'Tweak, Tweak, Tweak.'

"Aww... Kagome you know...heh heh... I hate that... Why...ha ha... do you keep... heh heh ... insisting on...ha ha... rubbing my ears? Please Kagome stop. Thank you."

"No problem. Hey guess what."

"What?"

"I've gotta poem for you. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Roses are red

Even though Myoga is a displeasure

You are my Inu-Yasha

Whom I will cherish forever!" (_A/n: I know it is a little corny. But hey can you blame me this is coming from the top of my head. I do write poems in life about love but they are about a certain redheaded ex-boyfriend. Oh listen to me go on that is a different story. We already have a pretty good one going on so let's get back to the better one.")_

"Kagome, **sniff **that was great."

"Oh Inu-Yasha, I love you so much."

That is then when they locked into a really deep kiss. They had ended up kissing for four hours straight. Kagome was continuously giggling throughout the whole thing. When they were finished both of them had numb lips but said nothing to the other.

"Inu-Yasha I think it is time to start heading back to the feudal era. I am starting to miss Sango. Plus you gotta remember we left her all alone there with that pervert. He has probably tried to do more than grope her."

"Ya you are probably right. He has almost certainly tried to tap that ass. I hope Sango kicks his ass. She is gonna end up doing it one of these days. Ok so let's go."

After Kagome was ready and Inu-Yasha snagged another kiss, he picked her up and headed to the well at lightning speed.

"Sango, Miroku. Where are ya'll at?"

"Sango wake up I hear Kagome."

"I love you Miroku."

"I love you too Sango." They then went for a quick kiss.

"Hey Kagome we're over here."

Inu-Yasha then took off at the speed of light. With Kagome still in his arms when he reached Sango and Miroku he softly put Kagome down grabbed Miroku by the arm and then took off again.

"Sango, how have you been here all alone with that stupid monk?"

"Actually Kagome he hasn't been that bad. He has actually been pretty sweet is actually abnormal for Miroku."

"That is a freaky thing to think about. Miroku being sweet, ooohh that just makes me a little nervous. I have something to ask you. But you have to promise me that you won't laugh. Ok?"

"Ya sure Kagome, No problem. I promise."

"Ok. When Inu-Yasha and me were kissing last night my lips went numb. I don't know whether it was that we kissed to long or there is something wrong or what made my lips do that. It was a little fucked up if you ask me." (_A/n: This really did happen to me with my boyfriend. We were kissing and after a while our lips went numb. I told my friend and she asked him if his did and they did. It is a little fucked up if you ask me. After she told him and we were confronted in front of each other we are able to talk about it now. He said he wasn't even going to tell me. Anyways back to the story.)_

"Wait hold up a minute, you kissed Inu-Yasha? Where was your mother? What else did ya'll do? What the fuck was you thinking?"

"Hey slow down Sango. Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Wait did you say that your lips went numb?"

"Ya why?"

"Mine did the same thing last night with Miroku."

"WHAT? You kissed the fucking monk? What the hell were you thinking? You are worse than me at least Inu-Yasha doesn't go around groping girls asses. One of these days he is going to grope the wrong ass and I will laugh to death if he gropes a guy's ass."

"OK OK OK. Chill Kagome. I think we need to go ask some advice from someone more experienced in this situation. Someone like your mom."

"My mom isn't home and won't be for a good while."

"Ok then plan two. We ask the guys."

"No way I'm gonna ask Inu-Yasha."

"Fine I'll ask Inu-yasha and you ask Miroku."

"Ok. I can deal with that now."

IY and Miroku

"Miroku, I gotta ask you a question. Have you ever kissed someone and your lips went numb?"

"Actually Ya. Last night with Sango."

"Well do you know why your lips went numb? Because I have kissed a lot of people and my lips have never done that."

"No actually I don't I was gonna ask you the same question. So Inu-Yasha, did you tap dat ass last night or what?"

"That is none of your fucking business you leechous monk. What me and Kagome do is our business and our business alone."

"Well did you or not?"

"Don't tell her I said this but ya."

"That's tight. I got to tap a perfect apple ass last night. And she is the one that had actually invited me to take a bath with her in the springs."

"No fucking way. I know far damn sure you didn't get asked by _Sango_ to take a bath in the hot springs, together, at the same time, naked, was she drunk or something? Cause I see no fucking way that that is possible. No fucking way! I just can't believe it."

"Well ya better believe it because it is the honest to God truth. Not one bit is stretched. She actually asked me."

"Well anyways I think we should go ask the girls about the whole numb lip thing."

"Well, you ask Sango for me and I'll ask Kagome for you. Sound like a deal to you?"

"Fo' real? Aight that's tight. Oh and Miroku, thanks for the help."

"No problem Inu-Yasha."

"And if you tell Kagome what I told you about last night, I will be the hero of this neighborhood, because then they wouldn't have a leechous monk around here any more."

"Ok Inu-Yasha."

A/n: If you have any suggestions review. Plus if you think you might know why our lips went numb while we were kissing please tell me in the review. I know it sounds ridiculous and hilarious but it is 100 true. Stay tuned for more Inu-Yasha. And please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


	4. Bad Monk

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

* * *

"Kagome, Miroku. Where are ya'll at?"

"Inu-Yasha, I don't think that they can hear us."

"Ya think. Now shut-up I am trying to listen for them. Hmm no sound but Kagome's scent is strong. C'mon this way!!!"

"Inu-Yasha slow down. I can't keep up with you much longer."

Just then Inu-Yasha ran smack into Kagome causing her to fall on the ground."

INU-YASHA! SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE GOING NEXT TIME!! DAMN ARE YOU TRYIN TO KILL ME OR SOMTHIN?"

"Kagome, I am really sorry." then Inu-Yasha bent down to help her up.

"Thanks Inu-Yasha."

"Your welcome Kagome."

"Inu-Yasha where is Miroku? I need to talk to him and Sango needs to talk to you."

"Miroku is back there. I'll go get him." Two seconds later Inu-Yasha had Miroku right in front of Kagome. "Here you go Kagome. And it's a good thing because I need to talk to Sango anyways."

"Aiight. Bye Inu-Yasha."

"Bye Kagome. See ya soon. I Love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inu-Yasha." He reached in towards her and received a short but sweet kiss. Then Kagome and Miroku walked off towards the hut and Sango and Inu-Yasha walked off towards Inu-Yasha Forest.

"Ok Sango what did you need? Cause afterwards I need to talk to you about Miroku."

"Inu-Yasha, did your lips go numb last night when you were kissing?"

"Hell ya they were so damn numb it wasn't even funny. I wasn't gonna say anything to Kagome because it was kind of embarrassing. Anyways, why do you ask?"

"Well I was talking to Kagome and she had said that her lips went numb and she didn't know why. So what did you have to talk to me about?"

"Well Miroku's did the same as mine and Kagome's did and he was wondering why. I told him I didn't know. So is it true that you asked Miroku to take a bath with you in the hot springs when we were gone?"

There were a couple moments of silence before there was an answer. "Well..."

"Well what Sango. Aw hell Na' it is true isn't it?"

"Well... Ya..."

"What the fuck was you thinking? He is a fucking leachous monk that only wanted a piece of ass!"

"No he isn't and I would appreciate you not say that you fucking half-breed!!!"

"Oh I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to offend you. Please don't tell Miroku I told you. He would be pissed off at me and tell Kagome something I said. So did you fuck him too?"

"Well..."

"You did, didn't you."

"Ya. And he wasn't actually that bad. Amazing ain't it? Someone so leachous can be so kind and sweet and romantic and good in bed."

Just then Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped so far down it looked like a stair from the ground to his mouth.

"Sango that was way too much fucking information!"

Sango just stood there with a blush across her face. "Sorry Inu-Yasha I didn't mean to say that."

"Hey why don't we go to Inu-Yasha Forest?"

"Ok. We can talk more there."

Miroku and Kagome

"Kagome, I have to talk to you ok?"

"Sure no problem Miroku because I have to talk to you too."

"Alright. You know how last night you and Inu-Yasha were, well, you know?"

"Ya what about it?"

"After the two of you got done kissing did your lips go numb?"

"Ya but I wasn't wanting to say anything to him because they have never done that and it was freaky."

"Oh ok that is the same exact thing that he had said. He didn't want you to feel like you are a bad kisser or anything."

"Oh thank you so much for telling me Miroku. Now I know it wasn't me or him that it was the both of us and that it is definitely true love."

"Wait Kagome, did you just say true love?"

"Ya I did. Why?"

"Well when Sango and I were kissing my lips did the same. Did she tell you whether hers did or not?"

"As a matter of fact they did. That is why she wanted me to talk to you while she talked to Inu-Yasha."

"Hmm. What a coincidence. Inu-Yasha wanted me to talk to you while he talked to Sango. He didn't want tot feel embarrassed."

"Ohh, ok. Hey it's about time to go rope our mates."

Just then a huge grin formed across Miroku face. "Did you just say 'grope our mates' Kagome?" He started to walk up to Kagome. The grin on his face kept getting wider and wider. 

Not realizing what he meant at first then something hit her. He was talking about grabbing asses again. "No MIROKU! I said go rope them not grope them. You are a sick twisted son-of-a-bitch!" A rage of fury had come over Kagome. She then started to chase after him. "COME BACK HERE YOU LEACHOUS MONK. YOU ARE JUST NOW GETTING ALONG WITH SANGO AND YOU GO TALKING ABOUT GROPING ASS. HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Wait Inu-Yasha, I think I hear something."

"It's Kagome. I think she is after Miroku again. I'm going to go get her before she makes minced meat outta him. And trust me she will do it."

"I think I know this Inu-Yasha. Just hurry up and go catch them."

"Be back in a flash." Just then he took off and was back in two seconds with Miroku in one arm and Kagome in the other. "Now he is all yours Sango. Have plenty of fun."

"Oh I will. Miroku what did you do?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"Kagome, what did he do?

"Well we had just finished talking about true love and after that I said it's about time to go rope our mates and the first thing he did was get his perverted grin on and said did you say grope our mates. Then he started walking closes and closer to me. I knew what he was thinking."

"Miroku is this true?"

"I love you Sango."

"Miroku!"

"Yes my love. I was just messing around with Kagome. I didn't think she would take it seriously. Honestly I really didn't."

"Well I kind of, but not completely, believe the part of you messing around with Kagome. But you dumbass monk you should know by now that she takes shit like that seriously. One of these days you are going to grope the wrong ass and get the shit beat out of you. Now you have to apologize to Kagome and do as she likes for a week."

"What that is totally unfair Sango."

"Miroku, I decide what is fair and what is unfair. And you should know that by now. Got it?"

"Yes my dear. Now what are all the details for this 'week of misery'?"

"Whatever she tells you to do, do it. The boundaries are no one can get hurt, emotionally or physically, not everything can be done by him, and definitely don't let him be the one to go to the market because if he does more trouble will arrive. Agreed?"

"Yes." Kagome and Miroku both said it in unison.

"Now Miroku do you have anything to say to Kagome?"

"I'm really sorry Kagome. I just didn't think that you would take it seriously."

"I forgive you Miroku." Then he gave Kagome a quick friendship hug.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW A.S.A.P. THANX!!! 


End file.
